


<底特律：變人><漢康>色情郵件

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※原作，老漢跟安卓已經沒羞沒燥的在一起了※被老漢操上癮的成癮康※康納雙性組件描寫注意





	色情郵件

漢克一直以為康納不論時間過去多久他都會秉持那副模樣，正經、規矩、強迫症的井然有序。

然而他錯了！他錯的離譜，康納覺醒後越來越明顯的情緒就是個最好的預兆，但漢克並沒有注意到。

而當他意識到時，他那個純潔天真，在床上被頂著敏感點都會害羞捂臉的康納已經消失了。

「副隊長。」

「把你的嘴閉上，康納，現在別跟我講話。」

「或許副隊長能用其他東西堵住我的嘴，例如...」

「FUCK YOU ANDROID！」

「我想我很樂意，副隊長。」

漢克嘖舌，這個氣人安卓已經學會跟他頂嘴了，而且嘴越來越騷，曾經純粹乾淨的眼睛已經學會充滿風情撩人的小眼神。

不理會康納像是要勾引他的媚眼，漢克繼續處理眼前的案件報告，傑弗瑞發現文書部分康納幫他處理的太多，結果被嚴正要求不準讓康納協助完成，康納自主想提供協助也不準。

漢克咒罵著難聽的髒話，兩手的食指並用著用力的按桌面上的電子鍵盤，高科技化少了實體的按鍵總讓他覺得沒有好好的輸入進電腦。

康納探頭張望對面桌子的漢克，發現他的人類專注在螢幕屏上的報告，甚至戴起耳罩式的耳機用音樂隔絕外面的聲音，他忽然升起一股惡作劇的念頭，要是放在以前康納絕對不會執行，但現在他樂於跟漢克挖掘一些兩人之間的性趣。

康納額角的LED閃了黃圈，很容易便連接上漢克的電腦，他翻找了自己的記憶體檔案後傳送訊息過去。

漢克專心該死的報告上，右下角跳出新訊息提醒毫無警戒的點開，沒想到自動撥放的音檔直接在他的耳機裡迴盪。

『漢克......啊！那裡、再深點......啊哈！』

『操你的康納！操爛你這漏掉的屁股！』

WTF！漢克差點沒摔爛他的耳機，熱愛音樂也注重音質讓他購買耳機時可不是買一般便宜貨，康納甜膩沙啞的呻吟從高規格配置的耳機中傳出，在耳罩裡繚繞，立體的彷彿康納真的環抱著他的脖頸在他耳邊嬌喘。

漢克抖著手關閉音訊，就算知道他的耳機隔音足夠良好仍會怕漏音讓其他人聽到，漢克氣紅的臉抬起來瞪著對面的康納，沒想到康納還是是那副無辜的表情。

老子現在可沒空裡他！漢克惡狠狠的用眼神警告康納不准再胡鬧後又縮回顯示屏處理該死的報告好堵住傑弗瑞該死的臭嘴。

對於愛人兇狠的瞪視康納只是微微彎起嘴角，繼續搜尋著自己的性愛紀錄將足以勾起人類性慾的叫床聲傳過去。

漢克被對方的色情音訊騷擾得心跳加快，他第一次知道康納身為先進的仿生人就連收音也如此之好，漢克甚至能從自動撥放的音訊中聽到做愛交合時黏膩的水聲跟肉體的拍打聲，他的呼吸變得粗重，也感覺到自己沉睡著的傢伙正在甦醒，最後漢克決定在當著公共場合勃起前摘下耳機，總算從那黏糊高溫中解放回到清靜的世界。

 

康納沒有注意到漢克已經摘掉耳機了，他碰上了些麻煩，過量閱覽內存的性愛紀錄導致連接性

愛模組的捷徑啟動，康納很明顯發現機體正快速升溫，傳感器變得更加敏感，襯衫擦過乳尖都讓他顫慄，下身也逐漸被分泌出的潤滑劑弄得濕濘。

為了服務人類，康納被設計時就擁有兩套性交腔，擁有男人性器官、只為插入的後穴外還有女性的雌穴，在性愛模組被啟動的情況下他的性器充血挺翹起來，連雌穴都開始感到飢餓空虛而流出黏稠的潤滑劑。

似乎連褲子都沾濕了......康納額角閃著黃圈，按耐不住的摩擦雙腿，他瞥了眼周圍，今天留在局裡處理內務的人不多，幾乎都跑外勤去了。

於是康納偷偷解開了褲頭，悄悄的退下一點張開雙腿，低頭看著自己流出前液的性器，以及被乳白潤滑劑弄濕的褲底，伸手一摸就拉出長長的黏絲。

漢克專注於報告而沒發現康納偷偷摸摸的在幹什麼，完全專心在文字輸入下漢克完全忘記他剛剛才受到康納瘋傳色情郵件的事情，手機一個震動提醒新訊息時毫無防備的拿過來點開。

訊息裡的圖片自動跳出佔滿了手機屏幕，康納四季如一的牛仔褲半退下來，毫不保留的露出他勃起的性器，那粉色的頭部正凝著興奮的水珠沿著柱身留下，褲底一片深色的水漬像是失禁一樣，而康納的手正在他的下身，似乎剛摸過飢渴的雌穴，指尖上牽著黏白的愛液。

操！漢克喘著粗氣抬起頭，就對上康納渴求的求助眼神以及嫣紅的顴骨，他重重嚥下一口口水，喉嚨上下滑動。

「玩火自焚，嗯？」漢克的聲音低啞，康納聽著都要顫抖的射出來。

「自找的，現在給我好好工作，想要的話下班給你。」

康納嗚噎了一聲點點頭，他明白現在是辦公時間，而他們的工作進度都沒什麼大的進展。

眼下康納只能回播內存裡的性愛紀錄，雙腿磨蹭著繃在牛仔褲裡的性器，靠著漢克在床上沙啞的下流話達到高潮，勉強關閉性愛模組，褲子裡滿是自體黏滑的液體，康納升起一絲羞恥夾緊了雙腿。

一股帶有慾望的稠密空氣在兩人之間蔓延，不論是漢克還是康納都沒辦法再次專心於工作上，理所當然的只能留下來加班。

或許也是兩人有意的，他們之間的默契總是如此之好。

 

夜間警局人類都下班回家了，仿生人在革命之後想要有自己的私人空間而也學著人類下班後回到自己的住處而不是待在警局，所以晚間辦公室裡一般不會有其他人在。

「嗚......嗯......」康納坐在漢克的辦公桌上與他的人類接吻，互相舔拭吸吮的的水聲嘖嘖在空無一人的辦公室裡迴盪，他的外套被半褪掛在手臂上，平時整齊束緊的領帶鬆垮垮的掛在脖頸，襯衫的釦子盡數被解開露出線條完美、被模擬情慾蒸騰成粉色的肉體。

而那件被康納射得裡面都是的牛仔褲早被粗魯的揣下，隨意的丟棄在地板上。

「該死的，康納......」漢克被康納滿是慾望的喘息吹拂得頭昏腦脹。「我從不知道一個警用安卓性慾這麼強。」

「漢克......那是因為你、嗯......」康納的話被漢克的舔咬打斷，他仰起脖子露出大片的肌膚讓人類更方便去親吻。

「怪我把你操成了性上癮，嗯？」漢克懲罰性的咬了康納的側頸，他沉迷於康納身上的氣味，仿生人乾淨無味，但康納身上卻有著自己家裡味道的體香，這讓漢克感覺很好，他用比挺的鼻子蹭康納接近後頸的芯片口，人類終歸也是動物的一種，對於所有物身上有自己的氣味依然會感到滿意。

漢克喜歡帶點粗暴的咬，康納的皮膚層終歸是模擬出來的，不會有瘀血的現象，當他啃咬留下牙印害康納褪下皮膚層都能讓他感到興奮。

「別咬......嗯！」康納的側頸被咬出牙痕，一圈露出素體的白讓他有更加赤裸的錯覺。

「口是心非的小渾蛋，我知道你很喜歡......」漢克被慾望渲染得沙啞嗓音貼在康納耳邊，驚喜的發現他沒怎麼給康納用心擼的小傢伙顫抖著流出一點不同於前液的黏濁仿生精液。「聽著我的聲音就能射了？還是幻想這樣的場合很久了？」

漢克沾著那湧出的精液去揉康納被襯衫磨了一整天紅種挺翹的乳頭，黏滑的液體繞著乳暈打圈，粗糙指繭搓著那越發腫脹的乳粒，連指甲都摳進奶縫刮搔。

「噢！漢克......左邊、左邊也要......啊......」一股股細微的快感電流讓康納嗚嗚噎噎挺起胸，像是不滿足於只有一邊得到疼愛，祈求他的人類也玩弄另一邊的乳頭。

貪婪的傢伙。漢克離開不斷舔咬著的脖頸與鎖骨，舌頭一路往下滑到康納挺起的胸膛、被冷落的另一點，舌頭捲著發顫的乳尖吃進嘴裡吸吮，鬍子輕刮康納敏感的乳暈。

漢克的另一手解開自己的褲頭，巨大勃起的陰莖從褲子彈出來，摸上康納白皙細嫩的大腿內側施點力氣扳的更開，讓爬滿猙獰青筋的肉棒磨著光滑的女陰，縫裡泌出的黏膩愛液很快弄濕了漢克的傢伙。

康納被磨得發癢，不論是雌穴裡還是雌穴外，他的性器顫抖著，只要被插入就能馬上高潮，康納扭著腰往後仰想自己吃進那只在外面磨蹭的炙熱，被愛撫的乳頭離開男人手跟嘴的疼愛，將脆弱的脈搏調節器送到漢克面前。

送到嘴邊的弱點怎能不攻擊。漢克立刻吻上康納的調節器，沿著那圓形的組件舔過一圈，吸吮狹窄的邊縫，舌頭都想擠進那圈縫裡般的舔弄。

「咿！漢克、別......那裡別！哈啊！」」被舔弄的調節器不斷的傳遞快感訊息跟危險預警，數據潮不斷沖刷下處理器錯覺發出了求饒的悲鳴，康納尖叫著射了出來，伴隨性高潮的雌穴更潮吹出大量淫水，噴濺在漢克抵在外頭的巨大陰莖上，渾身無力的癱軟躺在辦公桌上兩腿抽搐的顫抖。

「操！你簡直比那些專門給人操的安卓還騷！」漢克發出低吼的咆嘯，脹得發疼的陰莖被溫熱的淫水澆灌時理智完全被燒斷，扣緊康納美好的腰線用力的頂入還吐著水的穴，巨碩的龜頭頂著裏頭的花核。

還沒從高潮數據中緩過來的康納馬上又被揣入快感的浪潮中，系統下線讓他只能躺著任由眼前的人類操幹，雌穴裡的花心不停地被抽插頂弄而鼓脹，溫熱柔軟的穴肉越操越是熟爛，甚至都能康納都能感覺到漢克頂到他的腔口，不斷擠著那窄縫想鑽進去一樣，帶電的快感要把康納的意識燒盡。

「想在辦公室讓我操你多久了？最好旁邊站著幾個安卓看你被我操得水停不下來......」康納不斷收縮的通道夾得漢克喘息越發粗重，他說殘著忍的葷話惹康納否認的掙扎，扭著身體反而像極了坦承自己的饑渴。

「操！」漢克咒罵著抽出陰莖，穴口還戀戀不捨的吸了它一下發出黏稠的水聲，漢克把康納翻過身讓他雙腳落地趴在桌上，手狠狠的搧了白嫩的屁股一掌。「是不是也想過在審訊間被我幹？」

康納抽了鼻子，他已經不大能組織語言：「是、我想過......想過你把我壓在、壓在單向鏡上......啊！」

還沒說完康納的臀肉就被掰開，漢克連擴張都沒有直接挺進康納的後穴，被雌穴淫水淋個濕透的陰莖很容易的滑進同樣溫熱濕滑的穴內，把微微縮著的通道擠出自己的形狀。

漢克熟悉康納身上每一個敏感點，甚至自認比康納知道的還多，熟門熟路的頂到明顯鼓脹凸起的肉核，每下都像要把那凸起磨平一般的研弄。

康納趴在桌上被操得蜜色的雙眼凝滿了清潔液，唾液從不斷呻吟的嘴流得滿桌都是，康納墊起腳迎合男人狂風暴雨般的抽插，乳頭隨著動作不斷的在辦公桌上摩擦，他的後穴被餵得滿滿，但嚐過被填滿滋味的雌穴沒了疼愛又開始餓得流口水。

「漢克、哈啊！前面、前面也要......」雌穴越來越癢讓康納忍不住向漢克求饒，兩腿張得更開求身後的人類能塞點什麼進去前面的穴裡給他撓撓。

康納哀求的模樣太過美味，漢克舔了嘴假裝故意不懂康納的意思，伸手摸到康納早就又硬起的性器上下擼動。

「不、漢克、啊啊！」康納搖著頭想告訴漢克不是他的性器而是雌穴，卻被一陣快速的抽插打斷，前穴得不到愛撫康納急得都哭了出來，嗚嗚噎噎的雙手往自己的下身摸去，掰開透紅的陰唇如撥開多汁的蚌肉，手指插進穴裡，深深的插入摸上腫脹得花核，按壓下去更是快樂的顫抖尖叫。

「好孩子......」漢克整個身體都壓在康納身上，長期作息與飲食不良而發福的肚子正好鑲進康納凹陷的後腰，他在康納耳邊誇獎他的自瀆，握著康納性器的手獎勵般的抹過敏感的尿道口。

「漢克、漢克......哈、給我......都給我、呃啊！」前後的敏感點都被玩弄讓康納快要高潮，漢克忽然咬上後頸讓康納尖叫出聲，一瞬間感覺自己像是被雄獅撕咬入腹的獵物，後穴裡的肉核被用力一頂便被微涼的精液噴濺，康納顫抖著射出一股又一股的仿生精液在桌底下，雌穴更是在手指的自瀆下高潮收縮，潮吹的淫水噴得地上都是。

 

兩人的喘息聲在昏暗的辦公室迴盪，漢克喘著氣有些意猶未盡的又挺裡兩下，才把完全疲軟的陰莖從康納的後穴裡抽出，帶出透明的潤滑劑與射入的精液沿著大腿根流下，穴口貪吃的不想讓精液流出一樣縮緊，讓漢克看得一陣口乾。

但自己真的年紀大了，他需要好好的休息一會而不是來第二發，漢克拉過旁邊的辦公椅坐下，卻看到康納沒了支撐像腿軟一般的滑落坐到地面那攤自己高潮出來的淫水上。

「康納？」漢克有些緊張，就算康納被操到當機也是很快就恢復過來，而不是像現在這樣癱坐在地上，額角的黃圈不停地閃。

「漢克，我沒事。」康納立刻回覆，他趴到到漢克的腿上，額角的黃圈總算回到正常的藍色。「我剛剛在完成我們沒處理完的報告。」

「連我的份一起？明天傑弗瑞又要嘲諷我是把作業丟給家長寫的小鬼了。」漢克嘴裡開著玩笑，伸手撫摸康納凌亂的髮絲。

「我有仿照你的語調進行書寫，百分之百不會被福勒隊長發現。」康納側過臉蹭了蹭漢克厚實的大掌，滿臉都是滿足跟信任。

「我想我會很驚訝那些滿是髒話的報告出自於你的腦子。」漢克笑了出聲，他拉起康納跨坐到自己身上，抽了一大疊面紙把康納滿是亂七八糟黏液的下半身擦乾淨。

「回去再洗，把褲子套回去，我還要把這地板跟桌子清乾淨。」

「Got it.」


End file.
